


Voltaic

by trillingstar



Series: Hardtime100 [5]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, Season/Series 06, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-20
Updated: 2009-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment between Mukada and Querns, post-execution.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Voltaic

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #84: Don't Fear the Reaper; Querns, Mukada. S6.  
> Word count: 100.

  
He left the chamber as soon as he could, his hands stuffed into his pockets to hide their shaking. Sweat had dried on his face, so his skin felt tight, stretched thin across his skull. The sour taste of vomit lay thick on the back of his tongue. He swallowed, hard.

He forced himself to look up when Father Mukada approached. They nodded at one another.

"No, it doesn't get easier. And it shouldn't."

It was the answer to the question Querns didn't realize he wanted to ask, and he was grateful that Mukada hadn't forced him to say it.  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on LJ](http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/267847.html).  
> 


End file.
